Naruto x Sasuke La base
by Khismir88600
Summary: La rivalité habituelle des deux Genins de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa était répandus jusqu'au plus haute sphère de la communauté ninja ! Mais que se passera t'il quand cette rivalité prendra un changement inattendus...
1. Chapitre 1

*pdv Naruto*

Cela faisait un an que j' étais genin, atteignant ainsi mes seize ans, en trio avec Sasuke Uchiwa, vous savez ce crétin aux cheveux noirs toujours dans son coin à rien dire ! Qui me prend toujours de haut ! Rah qu'il peut m'enerver ce Sasuke ! Et il y a aussi Sakura Haruno, elle, elle est gentille, mais toujours collés à Sasuke u_u Bien qu'il s'en fout royalement (x_X) et moi je suis entre les deux ! Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de BAKA !

Y a pas de justice U_U !

M'enfin bref, là on rentre de mission de classe C, et oui étant des super-ninja pro et tout ! On doit effectuer des missions pour des gens de notre bon village de Konoha ! Et pis bah, ces missions se classent de rand D à S, D pour les plus nuls et S, les plus balèze...

Mais comme l'Hokage ne m'apprécie pas ! u_u On se tape toujours les missions les plus nuls de rand D et C !

Naruto : Je veux du rang A au moins moi !

Sakura : Naruto tais toi ! Pense pas à voix haute, t'es énervant ! Baka !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! u_u C'est pas possible toujours moi le baka...

Sasuke : Umpff !

Je brandissais mon poing face Sasuke agacé !

Naruto : T'as un problème SASUKE !

Ce qu'il peut m'enerver cet Uchiwa, toujours en train de faire, "umpff" , "pff" appuyé contre un arbre !

Parlant à nouveau à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte...

Naruto : D'ailleurs, je sais pas comment y fait, il trouve toujours un arbre sur lequel se poser et faire ces bruitages...

Sasuke : Baka ! On est dans une forêt...

Sakura : Qu'il est bête (u_u) ...

Naruto : Mais arrêté de dire que je suis bête !

Sasuke : Repartons... On doit rentrer au village avant la nuit !

Sur ces mots, il partit, Sakura derrière lui... Il m'attendait même pas !

Leurs criant dessus ! Je vous jure, il me soule (K_K) mais bon, sa reste mes coéquipiers...  
Je sautais d'arbres en arbres les rattrapant !

Arrivé au village Sakura rentra chez elle, nous demandant d'aller faire le rapport de mission que tous les deux...  
On repartis voir Tsunade, cet Hokage qui nous donnais pas de missions rigolotes...

Tsunade : Sasuke ! Naruto... Où est Sakura ?

Sasuke : Rentré chez elle, elle nous dit de faire le rapport de sa part aussi !

Tsunade : Je vois, je vous écoutent !

Sasuke : Ca s'est ...

Je coupais Sasuke dans sa phrase, sautant sur le bureau de cet Tsunade, en position grenouille poing tapé sur le dit bureau !

Naruto : Tsunade ! On veux une mission intéressante, marre de ces missions pourries !

Je m'envolais contre le mur derrière moi, voyant des centaines d'étoiles...  
J'ai rien vu venir ! Elle m'a frappé si vite...

Tsunade : Pour la peine Naruto ! Demain vous restez au village... Pas de missions pour votre quipe !

Naruto : QUOI !

Me relevant, complétement ahuris...

Naruto : Vous avez pas le droit Tsunade !

Tsunade : Je suis l'Hokage ! J'ai tous les droits ... Dehors Naruto !

Je sortis, m'assis contre le mur à côté du bureau de cette mégère hypocrite ! Sasuke sortit quelques minutes après me regardant, me gratifiant d'un baka avant que l'on reparte à nos appartements mitoyens...  
Je le vis appelé Sakura, lui dire qu'on avait pas de mission demain, sans dire que c'était de ma faute, je trouvais sa gentil, mais j'entendais Sakura hurlé dans le combiné ...

Sakura : BAKA de Naruto ! IL l'à encore ouverte devant Tsunade ! A plus Sasuke ...

U_U Eh merde ! Si elle me voit demain, je vais encore me faire frapper...

On rentra, il partit dans son appart, me snobbant comme d'habitude, ce foutus Sasuke...  
Je fis de même dans mon appartement, mais alors que je commençais à me préparer des ramens, hum ramens... *bave*

Pardon ! Je disais alors que je me préparais des ramens... *bave* J'entendis un truc tombé dans l'appartement de Sasuke, surpris par le bruit...

Sasuke faire tombé quelque chose (?_?) Impossible, il étais toujours silencieux comme une mouche, je décidais d'allé voir sa ! Rentrant sans toquer en gueulant !

Naruto : SASUKE !

Je le vis, devant ses fourneaux, ramassant un verre brisé par terre et se retournant surpris de me voir !

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : Ta fais tombé un verre ! *surpris*

Sasuke : Bah ouais, sa se voit non ? u_u ...

Naruto : J'aurais jamais crûs dire sa un jour ! Sasuke pas réussis rattraper un verre ! Hahaha...

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire "ouf" qu'il se tenait quelques centimètres de mon visage, moi collé contre le mur de son appartement, il avait dus me poussé !

La distance qui séparait nos visages était très basse...

Sasuke : Naruto...

Naruto : Je dirais rien, rassure-toi...

Il me sourit, son sourire m'intrigua, le ton de sa voix encore plus, il était bizarre...

Sasuke : Je sais... Naruto...

Naruto : Tu te sens bien ? Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Bizarrement... Sa me dérange pas de t'avoir dans les pattes...

Naruto : U_U ...

Sasuke : Tu restes mangé ?

Naruto : D'accord Sasuke-kun *_*

Je fermais les yeux souriant, me disant qu'il allais s'écarter, mais au contraire, je sentis son souffle encore plus proche du mien et il m'embrassa ! Sasuke m'embrasse O_O !

Mon cerveau criais dégage Sasuke $_$ Mais bizarrement une voix au fond de moi en redemandait, c'est dégueulasse ! J'allais le repoussé , mais il recula avant me regardant, moi le regardant aussi ne sachant pas comment réagir, ni comment il allait réagir...

[ ... ]


	2. Chapitre 2

[ ... ]

J'allais le repousser mais il recula avant me regardant, moi le regardant aussi ne sachant pas comment réagir, ni comment il allait réagir...

Naruto : Sa... Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Je me disais aussi... Je t'excite...

Naruto : QUOI !

Mon poing partit sur sa tronche, l'envoyant valser contre son evier, me rappelant comment j'avais giclé face à Tsunade.

Naruto : Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Uchiwa !

Sasuke : Umpff...

Il passa sa main derrière sa tête, il me regarda puis sa main... Du sang... DU SANG ! Bordel, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude...

Naruto : Sasuke ! *inquiet, me posant à genoux côté de lui*

Sasuke : Baka... *s'évanouit* ( x_x )

Naruto : SASUKE !

Paniqué , je le portais sur mon dos ! Filant direct à l'hôpital de Konoha courant à fond ! J'avais peur...Peur pour Sasuke, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurs, arrivé l'hôpital, il fut pris en charge...  
J'appelais Sakura... Elle devait être au courant, c'était aussi son coéquipier à elle après tout.

Sakura : Allô ?

Naruto : Sakura-chan ! Sasuke-kun est l'hôpital, il s'est ouvert la tête chez lui... Y avais pleins de sang vient vite !

J'étais paniqué sa s'entendait dans ma voix, Sakura le ressentit car elle me dit...

Sakura : Calme-toi Naruto ! J'arrive, il est entre de bonne mains, à l'hôpital de Konoha !

Elle raccrocha et arriva même pas vingt minutes plus tard... Toujours aucunes nouvelles des médecins... J'étais complétement perdus !..

Sakura : Naru... Sa va allé ?!

Naruto : J'ai peur Sakura... Je veux pas qu'il meurt ! J'ai beau dire que je le déteste et tout, sa reste Sasuke... Mon ami, mon rival, mon coéquipier !..

Sakura : Je sais Naruto... Tu l'aimes, hein ?

Naruto : Oui, enfin non !..

Choqué par ma propre réponse, qui était sortis d'instinct, de mon coeur lui-même...

Sakura : C'est normal que tu doutes... Mais rassure-toi ! Toi et Sasuke vous vous aimez ! Cette rivalité vous à liés... Je l'ai vus le jour où tu es revenus avec lui, le délivrant de Oroshimaru...

Naruto : Je sais... Mais je sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il est tellement ! Argh ! Tellement lui... Sa manière d'être m'exaspère et m'attire à la fois...

Sakura : *rit* C'est le charme Uchiwa, mais je suis sûr que dans l'intimiét , il s'ouvrira toi... Il te montrera qu'il t'aime !..

Médecin : Sakura et le Baka ?

Naruto : Hein ?

Le médecin était gêné de dire sa, cela se voyait, il s'expliqua, évitant de me vexer je suppose...

Médecin : Sasuke, va très bien ! Il m'a dit de demandé ces deux personnes, Sakura et le Baka, je suppose toi Naruto de venir le voir !..

Sakura : C'est du Sasuke tout craché !

Je partis en courant vers la chambre indiqué par le médecin et pénétrais dedans sans toquer...

Naruto : Sasuke, enfoiré ! Tu m'as fait peur...

Sasuke : Humpff... Je sais... Excuse-moi...

J'étais ébahis, Sakura arrivé derrière moi, l'était aussi, Sasuke qui s'excusait, c'était rare, très rare... Une seule chose sortit de ma bouche, fier comme un paon...

Naruto : Un Uchiwa qui s'excuse auprès de moi ! C'est trop bon ! I'm the best *_*

Je me retrouvais à terre, un mal de crâne carabiné , sans avoir rien vus, je compris de suite... Sakura ! u_u

Sakura : La ferme baka !

Sasuke : Ha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHA !

Sakura comme moi m'étant remis debout étions comme on dit sur le cul, après s'être excusé ! Sasuke rigolais, me frottant la tête, je lui souris, un peu rouge aux joues...

Sasuke : Merci Sakura ! Sa fait du bien de rire un bon coup ! Je t'adore ! Ne change jamais ...

Sakura ( regardant Naruto ) : Tu crois qu'il a des sequelles de son coup la tête.

J'haussais les paules n'en savant rien...

Sasuke : Naruto ! Je t'aime...

Naruto : Oui, c'est sûr, il a des sequelles *rouge comme une pivoine*

Sasuke : Hey ! J'ai pas de sequelles, je t'aime, c'est tout !

Naruto : Arrête de dire sa, sa me gêne ! *encore plus rouge*

Sakura : C'est trop mignon *_*...

Voilà, un petit OS en deux parties, juste pour informations ce récit date d'i où 3 ans soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ^^


End file.
